Tony Gordon
Tony Gordon is a fictional character on the British soap opera Coronation Street played by Gray O'Brien, making a first onscreen appearance on 14 September 2007. Storylines Relationship with Carla Connor The character runs a clothing firm and also owns a housing development, his firm gave a contract to Carla and Liam at Underworld. After a short while of doing business, Tony ultimately began a romantic relationship with Carla Connor, after she shared a kiss with her brother-in-law Liam Connor. Liam didn't like Tony's ways however, and makes a point quite often of letting him know this. It was revealed that Tony has an ex-wife that he kept secret, when she came into the factory looking for Carla before slapping her to the ground, she was portrayed by Ex-''Footballer's Wives'' actress Susie Amy. Lindsay had told Liam that Tony is a womaniser and a control freak who will chew Carla up and spit her out before returning to her. Liam tried to warn Carla but she didn't believe him, assuming that he was jealous of Tony. After a few weeks of dating Carla, he became more motivated to impress her. Tony having a lot of money, kept showering Carla with gifts and trips to expensive restaurants. After a while Carla began to pursue her love interest in Liam, unaware of Carla's intentions Tony carried on seeing her until she ended their relationship so she could prove to Liam she wanted to be with him even though nothing came of it. Tony continued seeing Carla at the factory to carry out his order. He later stole her keys to the flat, and let himself in to cook dinner. He eventually convinced Carla to get back with him. The actor who portrays Tony revealed that he is just very charming and confident, and see's breaking into his Ex's house as a bit of fun. Ownership of Underworld After a few weeks he began to gradually move in with Carla, and attempted to buy Liam's share of the factory, but failed. Even though Carla was annoyed with him going behind her back. In March 2008, Tony announced to Carla that he was behind the new development on Victoria Street. On March 17th, 2008, he proposed to Carla at a dinner party in front of Steve, Michelle, Liam and Maria. Carla, overcoming the initial shock and embarrassment, eventually accepted his proposal. He later suggested that the couple move into one of his new luxary flats when the have been completed. Noise and disruptions from the work on the flats garnered complaints from street residents including Blanche Hunt and Ken Barlow, and also from Steve, especially when his daughter was Amy was nearly hit by a truck. Tony promised to speak to the site foreman and even Liam admitted he had started to take a liking to Tony. Tony now owns Liam's 40% of the factory after Carla blackmailed Liam into selling his share to Tony. Carla soon finds out that Tom Kerrigan, her widow's cousin is taking over Tony's share following Liam's departure in October 2008. Feuding with Roy Cropper In April 2008, Roy Cropper found bat droppings on the new building site and requested Tony halt work because he didn't want the builders to work with a bat colony present. Instead, Tony ordered a relucant Jason Grimshaw to smoke out the bat colony and destroy any evidence of bats being on the site. Roy guessed what had happened, and along with Becky, Ken and to a lesser extent, Ashley, began a campaign against the work on the building site. Examples of Roy's non-violent protest included barring builders from the café and parking Hayley's car in the way at the site to cause obstruction. To settle the protest Tony donated £10,000 to a bat charity, though this did not satisfy Roy one little bit on principle. Expanding Underworld:Feud with Kevin Webster Tony has recently bought Liam's 40% of the factory and is now looking for more businesses to expand his empire. Since the purchase, certain members of the street began to see a different side to Tony Gordon. He approached Rita and Norris to buy the Kabin to expand "Underworld", Rita accepting in theory as a retirement plan. He then approached Kevin Webster at the garage where he was met with a definite refusal. After the refusal a second time, Tony sacked a latecoming Sean Tully at the factory. Tony has now invested Jimmy Dockerson, a new weapon in trying to get Kevin to sell the garage. Tony Gordon - murderer? It has been revealed that Tony will be involved in a murder storyline, involving Liam Connor. Category:Current characters